frustengradfandomcom-20200215-history
Greath Lightwielder
Greath Lightwielder is a Dwarf Artificer, and a member of the Magnificent Bastards. He is the second character played by Colin May. Description Appearance Personality Biography Background Greath was born in the Twelfth Mountain during the cresting Healo Moon, and some say that this was an omen of great things to come from the dwarf. His elders named him for Greath the Peacemaker, sixth King of the First Mountain, and hero of the Dwarves. His name inspired in Greath a sense of constant purpose that has fueled his life from his birth. Greath, one year into his life, was taken to the highest cavern in the Twelfth Mountain and placed upon the altar for the Gods of the Deep to claim him for their purpose. Greath had the great honor of being chosen by Swuiqo, God of Gems, and was taken in by the Archeon who oversaw the rites of the god. Greath's upbringing was not much different than other dwarves of his assigned clan. He was taught the basic of dwarven magiks, and schooled in the art of weaving the powers of the Fel to assist him in various ways as he tended to his purpose within the mountain. Greath always felt a call of adventure and as such, he befriended many dwarves of the God of Stone, Bearthoro, and was taught their tools and their skill as he taught them basic magiks. It was his learning of tools that sparked Greath's interest in tinkering. He began to take discarded metals and gems and combine them in fantastic ways until at last he had created an enchanted construct creature, a Giant Wolf Spider, that he named Shedim. So enthralled in his creation that he dove deeper into his newfound craft until he arrived with having made a gauntlet of such exquisite craftsmanship and beauty that he named it mithrim gâld in the language of the dwarves, translating to star that shines. He approached the Archeon and told them of his creations, and they were impressed. They brought Greath to the chamber where years before he had been promised to the God of Gems, and they had him sit with the Soothsayers of Swuiqo. The soothsayers told Greath of rising darkness that would reshape the world in its image if allowed to come to power. Dwarves from across continent were being summoned to search out this evil and put a stop to it. The soothsayers saw great things to come from the young dwarf and declared that he should be one of the chosen to seek out the evil. The Archeon was unsure as Greath was very young, but Greath begged them to allow him to realize his destiny. Eventually the Archeon relented and Greath set out to combat the darkness. Relationships Edlee Rorric Greath's interaction with Edlee began on with a rocky start as Edlee's naturally tight-lipped persona was at odds with both Greath's personality of information sharing and his quest to discover the darkness that was arriving. His need to get in contact with the Brotherhood of Blood and her knowledge of it made them naturally joined but it took them several weeks of traveling together for them to start to bond, and by that point Edlee was making her exit to continue traveling with the Brotherhood and not the Magnificent Bastards. Eirzaren Urimenor Lolsurra Mulbavro Oddrun Schmetterling Ary Zori Character Information 'Notable Items' * Mithrim Gâld Wondrous Invention * ring of blinding Item, Attuned * Shedim [Construct Companion, Form of a Giant Wolf Spider] Abilities 'Feats' * Level 4 Feat: Dwarven Fortitude 'Dwarf Abilities' * Greath has a +2 in Consituition and Strength at level One. 'Artificer Abilities' * Category:Characters